Hivestuck: A New Generation
by ArsenicCatship
Summary: It's another round of Sburb, this time with four very different trolls.
1. Act One

Your name is FLEECY EWELEE.

You are probably the LEAST CONFIDENT TROLL walking this planet. You are EXTREMELY SOFT SPOKEN and EVERYONE KNOWS IT. You've been called a PUSHOVER, although you would never tell them not to address you as such. You are a bit PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE and find it hard to not TRUST SOMEONE. Everything about you is SOFT. You also have an uncanny talent of FALLING ASLEEP at the most unexpected times. You are very IN TOUCH WITH NATURE, you have LOTS OF SHEEP roaming around your home. Your blood is a lowly shade of BRONZE and your lusus is a LAMB.

Your trollian handle is drowsyShepherd, and you tend to speak very… softly, and… cautiously…

=== Fleecy: Examine room

You room is very… soft. Plush walls and carpeting just seem to do it for you. Your bookshelf stands over in the corner. It's height is very intimidating. Your recuperacoon is covered in fleece that you sheared from some of the sheep around the house. One of them naps by the door. You don't know where they came from and you don't ask. You are very much into botany. Your room has various non indigenous plants scattered about.

=== Fleecy: Troll the distracted one

DS: um… are ewe… there?  
DS: i kind of… need to talk… baa DS: if… that's alright… with… ewe…  
DS: just message me… when ewe get... this[plo9ki8juhytfrexsza DS: if you … want…

=== Fleecy: Practice with strife specibus

You have one of the worst strife specibus a troll could possibly have. The plush specibus. But. It suits you. Also it is incredibly cute to see such a fluffy troll use such a fluffy weapon. You wave your pillow around menacingly. But not too menacingly. You don't want to scare anyone!

=== Fleecy: Practice with modus

You have such a wonderful modus. It is the lullaby modus. When you put an item in, it is assigned a lullaby. To retrieve the item, you must sing the first few notes. You like to play around with this because you love to sing. God forbid if someone heard you. YOU WOULD DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT.

=== Be the distracted one.

Who is this young troll who stands here in his- wait where'd he go?

=== Follow him

HE CAN'T JUST WANDER AWAY FROM HIS INTRODUCTION! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! WHERE HAS HE GONE OFF TO!

=== Go to the kitchen

Here he is, getting… a beverage?!

=== Enter name

Your name is NAUTIS DEPTHA

You are EASILY DISTRACTED and quickly lose sight of what you set off to do. Your sentences usually go nowhere and leave you sounding like A RAMBLING IDIOT. You find yourself to be CONFUSED and, as a result, ASK MANY QUESTIONS. You are a SEA DWELLER of violet blood. You find it very hard to FOCUS although you try VERY HARD. You like PLAYING GAMES and talking to your friends. You aspire to be as organized as them someday. You have a talent for FISHING and DERAILING PLANS.

Your trollian handle is nauticalFlounder, and you have a habit of losing your train of- what was that. What were we doing again? You also seem to mix up your commas' and apostrophes.

=== Nautis: Return to room

You head back to room.

Suddenly you find yourself outside! How did you get out here! What were you even doing before this! That's right!

=== NAUTIS: GO TO ROOM!

You stand in your room ten minutes later.

=== Nautis: Examine room

Your room is extremely messy. Lots of things are dropped on the floor because you forgot why you were carrying them in the first place. Your chest over yonder contains your brushes and combs, to keep your messy hair in check. Or at least try. Unfinished sticky notes cover your walls in a feeble attempt to remember things, but you got distracted in the middle of writing them and forgot what they are even about anymore.

=== Nautis: Check sticky note

Remember to get-

Get what?!

WHAT?!

THIS FRUSTRATES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! YOU HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO FOCUS LONG ENOUGH TO EVEN REMIND YOURSELF TO FOCUS ON SOMETHING! UUUGGGHHH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'D EVEN SURVIVE WITHOUT FREQUENT VISITS AND REMINDERS FROM YOUR MOIRAIL!

=== Nautis: Check husktop

Oooh! Someone has been messaging you! You wonder who it is.

=== Nautis: respond to Fleecy

NF: hey' fleecy NF: what,s going what,s your favorite color?  
DS: …huh…?  
DS: …im so glaaad… ewe got back to… me DS: i was starting… to worry… ?:D NF: yeah' yeah NF: i got NF: distracted NF: what did you neehave you ever been swimming?  
DS: …uh… i was just… making shear… that ewe were playing the game… with us?  
NF: what game?  
DS: the… um… one ive baaan… taaalking abaaaaut… for a while… NF: ?  
NF: fuck.  
NF: i forgot D:  
NF: what is it?  
DS: … its caaalled… sgrub… thaaats all i really… know abaaaut it… ?:(  
DS: … baaaaut… we do need at least… four players… haaaas she agreed to play yet…  
NF:?  
NF: ohhhh NF: her NF: umm' i,m trying NF: she keeps talking circles around me NF: I can,t keep upwhere is my drink?  
DS: ?  
NF: oh right NF: i finished it NF: … NF: i don,t remeber throwing it away NF: …  
NF: what were we talking aboat?  
DS: a… boat?  
NF: about DS: … umm… DS: just try… your best to get her… to play… DS: … please… DS: … i would try… baaaut… she always grazes over thaaat topic NF: okey dokey NF: i,ll try *nauticalFlounder ceased trolling drowsyShepherd*

=== Nautis: practice with strife specibus

You are a pro at using your polekind specibus. You bring out your fishing rod and swing it around. It triples as a whip, a grappling hook, and a lance. Overall it's pretty awesome, just like you. You've been training with this thing since your lusus brought it back to you. Speaking of which you should probably feed her.

=== Nautis: Captchalogue food

Your modus is one the most inconvenient ones there are. The Error 404 Modus loses everything you put in there, but it shows up again after a while, right when you need it. Good thing you put the food in there earlier! There is no retrieving whatever you want, whenever you want like everyone else's.

=== Nautis: Feed lusus You scurry downstairs. It takes you about forty minutes to get to her because you keep getting distracted, BUT YOU GET THERE! GOOD JOB!

=== Nautis: Complete task

Yes.

Hell yes.

HELL FUCKING YES!

YOU FEED THAT GOLDFISH LIKE A PRO, AND GODDAMN IF SHE ISN'T APPRECIATIVE. YOU, SIR, HAVE DONE IT! YOU RECEIVE ALL THE AWARDS. ALL OF THEM. WHERE WILL YOU PUT THEM? OVER THE MOTHERFUCKING MANTLE! THAT IS WHERE YOUR METAPHORICAL TROPHIES WILL RESIDE! YOUR LUSUS LOOKS UPON YOU WITH PRIDE. YOU LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES YOU. THIS DESERVES A BUNP!

=== Nautis: Give celebratory bunp

You gently touch your fist to her fin. You must be careful, she is a delicate fish after all. You don't want to harm her.

=== Nautis: Recall second task

Second task? You thought you were done with those. What was it you were supposed to be doing again? Oh, yes. You must contact your moirail. Yet another accomplishment! You didn't even have to ask her what you needed to remember. You get better everyday! Hooray! All of the hoorays!

=== Nautis: Go to husktop

Why? It has just appeared in your sylladex. You remembered to captchalogue it before coming down. Even a scatterbrain like you wouldn't forget to bring your husktop everywhere you go.

=== Nautis: Contact moirail

*nauticalFlounder began trolling stoicCommander*  
NF: heeeeyyy SC: what?  
NF: :O NF: you,re here!  
SC: why wou/dn't i be here?  
SC: where e/se wou/d i be?  
SC: i /itera/y cannot /eave my home.  
NF: oh yeah NF: i forgot SC: when do you not?  
NF: haha NF: you,re so silly!  
NF: anywaves' there was somefin i was s,posed to tell you NF: hmmm SC: we/… NF: i forgot NF: fuck!  
SC: /anguage NF: sorry NF: fleecy,s just got me all confused aboat asking you to join sgrub SC: no.  
SC: i dont p/ay games NF: we play games SC: thats different NF: why don,t you want to play with our friends! :(  
NF: i,m using one of my moirail favors and demanding you become a part of this game! it,ll help you with your social skills SC: i shou/d have never created that system SC: i/ have to think about it SC: i have more pressing matters to take care of NF: what are you even doing?  
SC: gotta go. bye NF: seeya later' alligator!  
SC: bye NF: say it SC: after a whi/e crocodi/e NF: yay!  
*stoicCommander ceased trolling nauticalFlounder*

=== Be the rude character

No.

=== Be Fleecy again

You become Fleecy once again. It seems you have fallen asleep, typical.

=== Fleecy: Wake up

What happened?! You don't even remember falling asleep! Worse, you were sure you were dreaming about something important…

=== Fleecy: insert game You insert the game congratulations, it seems like it's going to take some time to load. You might as well find something to pass the time.

=== Fleecy: Troll your matesprit

Oh my. How would you even start the conversation, winging it is way too dangerous. You should write out a script with every possible conversation. No. That's weird and a lot of work. Gosh, you never know how to talk to him. You get so nervous. Well, no need to keep stalling, into the unknown.

*drowsyShepherd began trolling equineCavalier*  
DS: … hi… are ewe there… EC: Ah, my lovely, plush, flower. How beautiful she is.  
EC: It seems as though we have have not spoken for an eternity!  
DS: heehee… we spoke this morning… EC: Lady Fleecy, I issue my humblest of apologies.  
DS: … why?  
EC: I have yet to tell you how much I love you. My heart aches for you. My arms await the day that we may embrace.  
DS: … ewere too good to me…  
DS: … im setting up sgrub… ewere my server player… i know ewe… um… wont let me down!  
EC: I wouldn't dream of it. I'm prepared to fight anything that means to cause you harm!  
DS: … thanks… but i dont think… ewe can do that… i think i have… to fight for myself… EC: Oh. Then, what is my job? DS: … i think ewe just build up… my hive EC: That's is preposterous! I refuse to stand by and watch you get beat upon!  
DS: … sorry… but if were going to… do this… im going to have… to learn to fend for myself! ?:(  
EC: *sigh*  
EC: Very well.  
EC: I suppose females are capable of handling themselves just as well as males.  
DS: … yes i think so aaas well…!  
EC: When shall the game commence?  
DS: … its still loading… i have a few minutes…  
DS: … i just waaanted to… talk… EC: Whatever about?  
DS: … well… were entering a game… that none of us really… um… know anything about… so… i was thinking… ewe could do a little… research… and report baaack to me… EC: Of course! I would do anything for you! DS: ...great!... i have to take care of… somethings… but message me… as soon as you find… something… okay…?  
EC: I'll get right on it!  
EC: See you very soon!  
DS: … okay… *equineCavalier ceased trolling drowsyShepherd

=== Be the nice gentleman

Who is this fine young troll?

=== Enter Name

Your name is CANTER LATIGO

You are a HIGH CLASS troll of BLUE BLOOD. You think nothing of this though, if anything you wish you could be of lower class. You think yourself to be a GENTLEMAN OF THE HIGHEST CALIBER. You like to WRITE POETRY and COMPOSE MUSIC, someday you wish to play the song you wrote to her in person. You are VERY GOOD LOOKING, or at least you hope you are. Your hive is the only one around for miles, as a result you are very LONELY so you spend lots of time with your LUSUS who is a DONKEY.

=== Canter: Do something… gentlemanly

You decide to recite one of your poems.

Fleecy, how do I love thee Let me count the ways…

Your poem is completely original and unlike any other before! Congratulations are in order! It is sure to win the lovely maiden's heart!

=== Canter: Research game

Sgrub, huh? You have never heard of it. Maybe that's why she told you to research it, dumbass!

You get to work.

=== Be SC?

SC decides to let you be her.

This time.  
=== Enter Name

Your name is MUENIA TYPHEX.

You live on the SHORES near one of the oceans on ALTERNIA. Your MOIRAIL lives down there, you VISIT FREQUENTLY to check up on him. You are very much into the FINE ARTS. You play a VARIETY OF INSTRUMENTS, you like to PAINT, you also enjoy WRITING FANFICTION. Every troll has something they like that they would rather not share, fanfiction is yours. You spend most of your time STRIFING WITH DUMMIES that you've sewn and preparing meals for your moirail.

Your trollian handle is stoicCommander and you replace your l's with slashes, your favorite genre of fanfiction.

=== Muenia: Examine room

You look around your room. Everything is in place, where it should be. You pride yourself in appearance, you've been called a stickler, but is it so wrong to want to have order?! YOU THINK NOT! Posters of famous trolls who were martial arts professionals line your room. Your sewing machine sits in the corner awaiting your next dummies creation. You keep a glass cabinet in here where you store your various blades. A dummy stands in front of it, taunting you.

=== Muenia: Take 'em out

You don't enjoy being laughed at. You think its about time you showed this dummy a lesson. You are extremely skilled at your bladekind specibus. You equip some ninja stars and impale him a couple of times. You'll put him out of his misery later.

=== It's later

In one swift motion you equip your Knight's Sword and slice the dummy in half. Tell your friends.

=== Muenia: Consider game

You suppose if you decide to join you should know more about what you are going to be doing. You almost contact Nautis, but as much as you love him, he won't be much help. You are faced with one option. You must… interact with others. The horror! What a fate! It is ashame it has come down to social interactions, something you try to avoid as much as possible.

=== Muenia: Think of a way out

THERE ARE NO OTHER OPTIONS YOU MUST TROLL THE OTHERS!

=== NOOOOO!

FIIIIINE! You will choose to contact the most tolerable.

=== Muenia: Troll Fleecy

*stoicCommander began trolling drowsyShepherd

SC: te/ me about the game DS: ?:O DS: … oh! … muenis… its almost been a whole sweep… since we last talked…!  
DS: … how are you?... SC: you did not answer my inquiry in any of those /ines of text DS: … hm…?  
DS: … oh… do you mean sgrub…?  
SC: yes DS: … well… i dont know much aaat the moment… in faaact… i think the one… who would know the most… is canter…  
DS: … i aaasked him to research… um… this before we enter the game… SC: uuuggghhh DS: … is something… wrong?  
SC: yeah SC: dont take this the wrong way because he is your matesprit and a/ but SC: i hate ta/king to him. he a/ways makes me listen to his latest poems, which would be fine because i /ove poetry myse/f, but his are rea/y bad and sappy.  
SC: you dont find this annoying at a/?  
DS: … no… i think its… rather enshearing… DS: … i like his poetry… its very… creative… SC: you two were made for each other DS: ?:O DS: … you really… think so…?  
SC: i guess…  
SC: have you two even met yet? its been two sweeps since you started dating DS: … oh my… i keep trying to… work up the nerve… but… i never make it over… the threshold of my hive… DS: … its kind of embaaaarrassing… SC: you rea/y need to get this shy thing under contro/  
DS: … i will… just today i messaged him… first! ?:D SC: impressive DS: … yes… im taking baby steps… SC: we/ if you need me i/ be drowning under a mountain of terrib/e poetry.  
DS: … okay… you probaaably wont shear… from me for a while… SC: coo/  
SC: … SC: be… carefu/  
DS: …! thanks… ?:)  
*stoicCommander ceased trolling drowsyShepherd*

DAMMIT! The one troll you were trying to avoid is the only one who can supply you with sufficient information. Why does this always happen to you! Well, actually, it doesn't happen that often because you barely communicate with anyone.

=== Muenia: Contact insufferable poet

*stoicCommander reluctantly began trolling equineCavalier*

SC: i need info EC: (:D)  
SC: what the he/ is that?  
EC: Tis I, adorning my knight helmet.  
SC: take it off EC: It is not real.  
SC: oh. of course.  
EC: It is quite alright.  
SC: i didnt apo/ogize nor do i intend to EC: Yes, yes, of course.  
EC: How then, shall the stoic lark issue an apology to the knight, she tarnishes his spirit. How then, shall the brave knight issue thanks to the lark for the gift of her presence once more. The two brood this over, the fools, not even asking for the others thoughts.  
SC: stop right there because i am not here for poetry SC: i need to know more about… sgrub?  
EC: Ah, information is what you seek. You're in luck, I have been conducting research on my lady's request.  
SC: we/?  
EC: It seems that "Sgrub" is a sandbox-style game that takes place superimposed over the real world, rather than in a virtual space. In the game, the server player is able to manipulate the client's environment in real time.  
SC: so when im in the game one of you are going to mess with my hive?  
EC: Exactly!  
SC: what exact/y wi/ you being doing?  
EC: Oh, I won't be doing anything. I am already Fleecy's server player. The way the cycle is set now, with Fleecy planning to be the server player for Nautis, Nautis will be controlling your environment!  
SC: im not sure how i fee/ about that EC: Don't you and Nautis have some sort of deep connection?  
SC: we/ yeah but EC: Then you should be just fine, have some faith in the lad, it'll put some hair on his chest! (:D)  
EC: Whoops, I mean. :D EC: Additionally, when I enter you will be my server player, so no one is left out!  
SC: yeah… SC: so what are we trying to accomp/ish EC: By my understanding, as each one of us enters the game we will be expanding a planet in Skaia, it closely resemble a chessboard. It is a battlefield where the kingdoms of light and dark are, how do you say, "duking it out". It is a battle in which the kingdom of light is destined to lose. Our job, as the players is to defeat the black king.  
SC: okay coo/. then its over?  
EC: Oh no! This is the best part!  
EC: When we win, we create and enter a new universe!  
SC: a/right seems pretty coo/  
SC: i suppose i/ p/ay someone has to keep you grubs from getting yourse/ves cu/ed.  
SC: seeya EC: Farewell!  
EC: By the way, Fleecy is about to enter in a bit, so you won't hear much out of me until she's got the hang of it.  
SC: thats fine with me.  
SC: /ater EC: Good talk!  
*stoicCommander gladly ceased trolling equineCavalier*

=== Muenia: Brood

Not now, you have a lot to do to prepare your moirail to be your server player.

=== Be Fleecy

You are now Fleecy. What have you been up to?

=== Fleecy: Prepare to enter medium

You think you have everything is in order. The game has loaded, there isn't much time. Where is he?!

=== Fleecy: Get in touch with Canter

*drowsyShepherd began trolling equineCavalier*

DS: … um… not to be rude… but… i kind of need to make my totem… and i still have to prototype… EC: Yes, I apologize. I was caught up in explaining the game to Muenia.  
DS: … she has gotten… more taaalkitive lately… i wonder if he… really did change her mind… EC: Amazing… anyway, I'm deploying your cruxtruder now.

A large cylindrical tower appears in your room, and is set in the corner.

DS: … what do i do now…?  
EC: Relax, my lady. I shall take care of it.

The bookcase is picked up and is carried over towards the cruxtruder. It's raised high over the cruxtruder, and suddenly dropped on top of it. The top of the cruxtruder pops open and a bronze kernelsprite pops out.  
The timer begins to count down.

DS: … its counting down… what do i do…?!  
EC: Peace, my love. Just find something you want to prototype and throw it in the kernelsprite!  
DS: … oh… okay…

You frantically search your room. What to prototype?! So many choices, so little time! You need instruction and direction! Why couldn't he just tell you what to prototype?! You would have done it! Your eyes fall upon your recently culled lusus' carcass. Killed by falling debris, what a way to go.

=== Prototype lusus

You pick her up gingerly, and hold her over your head. Here goes nothing. You toss her in and there is a flash of light.

=== Introducing…

Sheepmomsprite!

She just kind of floats there, but her presence is comforting. You glance at the timer, thirty seconds to go! You need to hurry!

DS: … done…! … what next… EC: Sheepmom, nice choice. Your Cruxite artifact is downstairs. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out what to do with it, but make haste, time is ticking!  
DS: … got it…!

=== Fleecy: Scamper downstairs!

There isn't much time left! You run into the living room. Where is it! There, you spot it on the table! It's a… It's a… glass of milk?! Oh no, you can't drink that! You'll fall asleep immediately after drinking it and leave yourself vulnerable! But, time is almost up. You pick up the glass. It's warm! Well, here goes nothing. You down it all, and feel the warmth wash over you like a nice, warm blanket. You feel yourself fall, the timer reaches zero, the last thing you see is a flash of light before you fall asleep. 


	2. Act Two

=== Check in on Nautis

What is he doing there? Is he… READING?

=== Get a closer look

Muenis told you to read over her log with Canter so that you know what you need to do when the time comes. You two have a plan, and you are determined not to ruin it! You have been sitting here for almost two whole minutes, very nice. She took you through the plan multiple times. It's insane, but that's right up your alley.

=== Prepare to enter

You think you have the plan down pat. You're ready whenever Fleecy is.

=== Fleecy wake up

Land of Blankets and Frogs

You slowly come to, what a marvelous dream you had, soaring around on that beautiful, golden planet like many nights before. It takes you a moment to sober up, and when you do you realize that you are not dead! This also means that you have successfully entered the game.

=== Fleecy: Go outside You think it would be wise to go and check out your surroundings. You walk through the door and find that you are definitely not on Alternia anymore. The land that stretches as far as the eye can see seems to be made of various quilted patterns, as you begin to walk you notice the ground under your feet is soft, almost like a blanket. You keep walking, making sure your hive is still in sight, until you come to a stream that is mysteriously white and quite opaque. Upon closer inspection, you discover it is milk! Warm milk at that! Great. Just what you need, an entire planet with rivers of sleeping poison. You hear the croak of frogs in the distance. Strange, this doesn't seem like a place frogs would live. It doesn't matter, they're probably not that important anyway.

=== Fleecy: Return to hive

You enter back into your hive and decide to get in touch with Canter.

*drowsyShepherd began trolling equineCavalier*

DS: … um… i think im in… baa EC: I'm looking at your planet right now, it's very nice, looks comfy.  
DS: … yes… but what do i do now…?  
EC: Specifically, you are meant to discover your god tier, and complete your quest, which is optional, but I do believe that one of us is supposed to breed frogs. It is typically a hero of space.  
DS: … i think there… are frogs on… um… this planet… DS: … i could hear them while… i was outside… EC: Well, for now, we should focus on getting everyone in first, and, as I recall, you are tasked with bringing in Nautis.  
DS: … oh yeah…! … ill see if hes ready…

*drowsyShepherd ceased trolling equineCavalier*

=== Be Muenia

After prepping Nautis for your entry, and laying out your plan, you tend to more pressing matters.

=== Muenia: Scurry downstairs

No. You do not scurry.

=== Muenia: Casually descend steps

You walk down the stairs, taking the time you don't have. You know exactly what you're looking for, it's what he's guarding. He's still there, in the yard, you can see him from the window. Your lusus, a two headed papa bear, rests in front of a large shed. He rarely moves, and when he does it's only for a short time. You could always try to sneak past.

=== Muenia: Sneak

You flash step outside and across the yard as quickly and silently as possible. You approach the shed. You youth roll right past papa bear. Succ- HE WAKES UP!  
=== GRIEF!

You need what's in that shed! You'll have to take your loving custodian down.

You equip your blunt sword and charge. He is prepared.

He swipes left, and you roll to the right. You see an opening and thrust. Suddenly you see stars. One of his powerful paws caught you in the head. You get up quickly and charge. He slams down his huge paw, you jump and land on his bicep. You run up his arm, to his back and jump off his head. Spinning in midair, you plummet back towards him, you raise your sword high above your head and bring it down…

=== Be Nautis

Land of Time And Colors

HIYAAA! You take down the colorful Cyclocks with a mighty thrust of your pole and collect that sweet, sweet booty. You have just recently entered the game and have already gained bountiful amounts of grist, you have grist spewing from the wazoo! You climb another rung in your echeladder! Hooray! Perhaps it's time you checked in with Fleecy, during your entry she seemed to have panicked and fainted. You ended up having to do most of the work.

=== Nautis: Check on Fleecy

*nauticalFlounder began trolling drowsyShepherd*  
NF: hey' are you alright NF: you kinda freaked during my entry DS: … im fine… i just… dont haaandle stress very well… DS: … ewere doing amazing though… you should probaaaably go home… aaand alchemize…! … ewe haaave more than enough grist… DS: … baa… NF: okay!  
NF: … NF: which way is home?  
DS: … um… DS: … its right behind ewe… NF: oh!  
NF: thanks! . .  
NF: U DS: … no problem…!

=== Nautis: Alchemize!

You bring out all of your coolest things and prepare to make some sick nasty creations.

You wonder what would happen if you combined your fishing rod and your laser pointer. It seems fairly cheap, no problem. You create the laser pole! It deals absolutely no damage whatsoever because it is more of a hologram. THIS THING IS A PIECE OF CRAP!

Next you decide to combine your pole and your batman action figure. You create the Batpole! Along the pole are buttons that open secret compartments containing more nasty toys. Better.

You need some armor if you are going to gather all the grist you need for Muenia. You decide to combine your swim gear and the suit of armor from the parlor. You create the Underwater Knight's Suit! It is flexible, yet near impenetrable, it is also light for easy swimming. Great job!

Now you'll need a more convenient huskto- before you finish the thought you have combined your husktop and a cherry pie that was in your room for some reason. You create… The Pietop. It is damn near worthless. What were you thinking! Oh, right. You weren't fishbrain! Try again!

You decide to combine your husktop, your gold necklace, and your laser pointer. You have created the Holonecklace Junior! It's a computer that hangs around your neck, when you tap it a touch screen hologram pops up! Nice work.

You need more weapons. You combine the pie and your bazooka. You knew what would come of it. You create the Piezooka. This one is self explanatory. It shoots pies.

You think you'll need more efficient water items. What for? There's barely any water on this planet.

=== Nautis: Assess

Yes. you think this is enough to get by. You've got loot to boot.

===  
DS: … yay!… wonderful job nautis… DS: … do ewe think you can handle yourself… for a bit… i have some things to take care of… DS: … also dont forget… abaaaut muenia… shes probaably wondering where you are… NF: nah NF: we,ve been collaborating ever since i entered. apparently she,s not ready to enter yet NF: something aboat retrieving something of grave importance DS: … oh… well it does seem… you haaave everything under… um… control… NF: yep i,m gonna go kill more monsters' seeya later' bye!  
DS: … wait…!

*nauticalFlounder ceased trolling drowsyShepherd*

=== Be Canter

What's he up to.

You watch Fleecy through your viewport. Who's she talking to? She seems awestruck by whatever's happening on that screen. Hmmm. Well, no matter, she seems to be ending the conversation now. Good. She has a lot to do before you enter the game.

=== Canter: Talk to Fleecy

*equineCavalier began trolling drowsyShepherd*

EC: Hello, flower.  
DS: … oh hi canter…! … ive been waiting for ewe… DS: … ive already helped… baautis… into the game… what do i do now…?  
DS: … whoops… i mean nautis… EC: I think what you need to do now is to create the Appearifier. Do you think you have enough grist?  
DS: … grist…? … oh you mean that stuff… that faaalls after you… kill the imps and stuff… EC: Yes.  
DS: … then no… EC: You should have plenty by now! How many monsters have you killed?  
DS: … um… DS: … none… EC: What? Why not?  
DS: … im not much of a killer… DS: … isnt there another… way to obtain grist… EC: No. EC: I'm sorry to say, but, you're going to have to go out and kill some monsters!  
DS: … but that doesn't… seem fair… EC: Sorry, them's the breaks. It's the only way, I wish I could help more. To rescue the damsel in distress, I would fight any who opposed delicate flower. To lay hands on her is to commit the gravest of crimes. But alas, You must journey out on your own.  
DS: … okay…

=== Fleecy: Converse with Sheepmomsprite

Fleecy: … mom… im kind of… in a tough spot… Sheepmomsprite: baaaa!  
Sheepmomsprite: yes i saaaw.  
Fleecy: … what do you think… i should do… Sheepmomsprite: go fight.  
Fleecy: … whaaaa… Fleecy: … but… im no good… Sheepmomsprite: doesnt matter. you find your own style and stick to it.  
Sheepmomsprite: also fighting isnt the only way to leave an opponent vulnerable. Fleecy: … what do you… oooohhh…!

=== Fleecy: Go collect grist

You exit your hive once more. This place is crawling with a bunch of creeps. Your sure to find one soon, and you do! Over yonder, with his back to you, stands a Quilted Ogre, though he isn't very soft. You can tell from here he's going to be a challenge, but you have a plan.

You open your strife specibus and retrieve your pillow. you sneak up to the ogre. You raise your pillow high and swing with all your might!

You deal absolutely no damage, your pillow is nothing to his hard skin. You do succeed at gaining his attention. He turns and spots you quivering in fear. Quick, plan B!

You're not strong, but you are fast and agile. You dodge his first strike, his mighty fist slams into the plush earth. You run between his legs and bound up his back. You reach his shoulders and wrap your legs around his neck. You then… stroke his head and begin to sing a lullaby. The ogre clambers around, you continue your lullaby at a louder volume, a volume you didn't even know you had. His lumbering turns to sluggish staggering as the drowsiness washes over him. He falls to the ground as you leap from his shoulders. You've done it!

Sheepmomsprite: great job deer!  
Fleecy: … thanks but what now… Fleecy: … do i still have to kill… him Sheepmomsprite: ill help you out, but i cant do this forever.  
Sheepmomsprite: your going to have to learn to kill for yourself.  
Fleecy: … mmmm…

Sheepmomsprite charges the monster, lowering her head. Her sharp horns impale the monster's side, he explodes into tons of grist. You collect the grist and climb up a rung in your echeladder. Congratulations, you are now a Lass of Eggs and Grist! You have no idea what this means, but boy are you excited!

EC: Great job, my love. Keep this up just a little longer and you should be golden!  
DS: … okay…!  
DS: … are you abaaaut ready to… enter… DS: … you should taaalk… to muenia… shes sort of… stalling EC: Good to know, we both have quests to embark on, so I'll leave you to yours. Good luck!  
DS: … thanks you too… EC: I love you.  
DS: … um… DS: … yes bye…

*drowsyShepherd ceased trolling equineCavalier*

Oh man, why'd he always have to go and say stuff like that! You never know how to respond. Now you look like a shallow idiot! Maybe you are…

=== Be Muenia

Fuck.

You've just finished getting your ass kicked. Everything hurts. You should know better than to challenge your lusus, idiot. What were you thinking?! But, you need what's in that shed, and he's still there, his black and white eyes glaring right at you. You can't challenge him again and it's impossible to sneak past. Why does your lusus have to be so tough?!

You've been laying on the ground for a while now, the sky is red with incoming meteors. You need to enter now! You've wasted all the time you didn't have! You should head back inside.

=== Go back inside

You go straight to your husktop, you need to start the game now. The meteors are bearing down on your house as you type.

=== Muenia: Get in touch with Nautis

*stoicCommander began trolling nauticalFlounder*

SC: nautis! i need to get in now!  
SC: its time!  
NF: hey' muenia! long time no see! guess what i made!  
SC: im sorry! i dont have time for this! we need to start now!  
NF: wha?  
NF: oh!  
NF: OOOOHHHH!  
NF: did you get the thing?!  
SC: no it/ have to wait NF: okay then' i,m putting the cruxtruder down now.  
SC: okay NF: now i just need to find something heavy…  
NF: ummm

Uuuggghhh! You don't have time for this! You equip your heaviest sword from your specibus and scale the cruxtruder. You raise the sword and slam it down on the lid. It burst open releasing a fuschia kernelsprite.

NF: whoa SC: what now?

=== Be Papa Bear

You are now Papa Bear. Meteors rain down around you. A rather large meteor is on a direct path for the house.

NF: you just need to throw something in the kernel to prototype it SC: what shou/d i put in?

=== Be Papa Bear

You make a split second decision. You bound across the yard, your mission; protect your grub, no matter the cost!

SC: what did you put in?  
NF: goldy SC: your /usus? how does that work?  
NF: how does what work? what are we talking about again?  
SC: aaaauuuuuuaughghggghhhh!

The meteor is inches away from impact on the hive when you intercept it with a bear hug. Your giant body thrown at such a momentum knocks it clear off course, with you still hanging on. The meteor crashes to the ground in a fiery explosion, you're alive but just barely. You know you only have a few moments of life left.

SC: ho/d on SC: something just exp/oded outside NF: huh?  
NF: muenia?  
NF: …?  
NF: muenia' what,s happening?!  
SC: ohgogohgogohgog!  
NF: what?!  
SC: i think my /usus was just hit by a meteor!  
NF: :O!  
SC: my totems ready just get my artifact done i/ be back NF: okay! :(

=== Be Papa Bear

You lie on the ground taking shaking breaths, it's almost over. She can take care of herself, you know she'll do well. Wait. What's this? She's running your way! Your darling grub! Why is she out here!

=== Be Muenia

Oh no. No, no, no, no, nonononono! Your lusus, your beloved lusus! No doubt he died trying to save you or something stupidly heroic like that. Why?! Your eyes begin to sting. No! No crying, he taught you better than this! You kneel next to his heads, cradling one in your lap and stroking the other. His breathing is ragged, there is no doubt that he will die. You hope that he knows you didn't hate him, you love him more than anything. The meteors are becoming more frequent.

=== Be Papa Bear

She's trying to be strong for you, your darling girl, your little cub. You taught her well. It's becoming harder to breath, the burns on your skin are agonizing, there is no doubt in your mind that you will die. You hope that she knows you didn't hate her, you love her more than anything. You point towards the shed, it is time, you know she will need what's in there. Your vision is fading in and out as you take your last breaths.

=== Be Muenia

He points toward the shed, is he giving you permission? His paw drops as does his breathing. You poor, sweet lusus. You can't sit here grieving though. You race towards the shed and throw open the door. Here it is exactly what you need! You captchalogue it and run towards your hive. You stop on the way when an idea hits you.

NF: oh good' your back! i was starting to worry…  
SC: yeah im fine NF: okay' well your artifact is in the living room and NF: water you carrying?!  
SC: papa bear NF: he,s huge! why does he look all burned?  
NF: oooohhh! NF: i,m so sorry muenia! :'O SC: he/ be fine SC: im gonna prototype him NF: that,s a great idea! but' you should hurry the countdown has less than a minute SC: this wont take /ong

=== Prototype Papa Bear

Here goes nothing. You toss him into the kernel and hope for the best. You can't stick around to see the result, though, you have to enter already, the clock is at twenty-three seconds! You scamper into the living room to find your cruxite artifact. It's in the middle of the floor. Is that a… mirror? You pick it up. What are you supposed to do with this?! The timer is steadily counting down. 13… 12… 11… You don't understand! You hate mirrors! Wait! That's it! 8… 7… 6… You stare directly into the mirror, your long hair is a mess, soot streaks your face, you look terrible. The mirror begins to glow brighter and brighter. 4… 3… 2… The meteors have become larger, they are headed straight for your hive. 1… 0… There is a flash of light and everything is quiet. 


	3. Act Three

=== Muenia: Enter Medium

Land of Mirrors and Loneliness

You have entered the Medium, time to check your surroundings.

=== Muenia: Go outside

You walk outside, your planet is harsh and cold. There seems to be no one around, you can't even see any monsters, no consorts, no nothing. To make things worse, mirrors are everywhere. Why does it have to be mirrors?!

=== Muenia: talk to Nautis

*stoicCommander began trolling nauticalFlounder*

SC: a/right i think im in NF: yeah' i,m looking at you right now' you look angry SC: no im fine SC: do you know what you need to do?  
NF: yep' i remembered' i,m working on it now SC: okay. we/ im going to work on getting canter in SC: you go ahead and finish up NF: cool' cool *stoicCommander ceased trolling nauticalFlounder*

=== Be Canter

You have been very busy lately, scrambling around like a madman. Checking on Fleecy, while simultaneously talking with your server player. You've barely had time to prepare to enter, but now it's almost time, everyone's in but you and the meteors have begun to fall. How poetic, a hero's race against time. How ironic, the hero himself must be saved from peril. You must remember to write a poem about this.

=== Canter: Talk to Muenia

*equineCavalier began trolling stoicCommander*

EC: Have you entered?  
SC: yes EC: Another successful entry, saved by your knight in shining armor.  
SC: you didnt save me EC: I was speaking of Lord Nautis.  
SC: umm… okay… SC: anyway are you ready to come in EC: Yes, also, are we all prototyping our custodians? Is that a thing?  
SC: im not sure SC: its kind of a weird coincidence that a/ of them are dying EC: Hmmm, that is strange.  
SC: are you going to prototype exca/ibur?  
EC: Yes, he has been my loyal steed in youth, so he will be in the medium.  
SC: okay then /ets get started

The cruxtruder is deployed in your room and opened with ease, no problem. The kernelsprite floats free. You tell your lusus to jump in, he complies, no problem. He is now Excalisprite, awesome! You prepare your totem, your cruxite artifact appears, it's a sword in a stone. How fitting. It's very straight forward. Everything seems to be in order, you wrap your rough hands around the hilt of the sword, it's surprisingly cold to the touch. You pull with all your might and the sword comes out with a loud grating noise of steel against stone. It begins to glow as your hive enters the medium with time to spare. Your research has served you well. No problems.

=== Be Fleecy

Your sprite takes out another imp and you collect all that sweet, sweet grist. You think this should be enough to make the Appearifier. You head home.

=== Fleecy: Alchemize

Nautis made some pretty cool stuff with this thing, you decide it's your turn to become jaded with cool items. Cool.

You test it out first. Combine fleece and clothing. You create the Lamb Lass Dress. It comes with matching fleece boots and arm warmers, it extremely comfortable, you love it!

Next you combine a jack in the box and a disc of your favorite alternian lullabies. You make a music box, this will help you put those nasties to sleep.

Next, you need to deck out your new outfit. Nautis went with the bare minimum, but you need to be prepared! Especially if you insist on continuing through the game peacefully. You combine your husktop with your headband. It becomes The Fleeced Headtop, yes!

You then combine your phonograph and your music box. You create The Amplified Music Cube, your lullabies will be heard for miles.

Finally, you create the Appearifier, you've collected more than enough grist!

=== Fleecy: Assess

You are totally jaded with awesome SHIT! You think you're ready to peacefully TAKE THIS GAME DOWN!

=== Fleecy: Breed frogs

The appearifier consists of a large screen and some buttons and some dials. There is also a pad where you suspect the frogs will appear. Time to get to work. You've done your share of studying up since your last conversation with Canter, so you already know that you must make paradox clones. You switch on the monitor and are met with a lookout on your planet. Time to search for some frogs!

=== Be Canter again

Land of Castles and Cupids

Ha! Another Winged Imp dies by your shield, you swoop in and collect the grist. Since last talking with Muenia, you've soared up your echeladder, alchemized tons of cool loot, and collected hordes of grist. Everything is going perfect, no problems. You are actually beginning to wonder where all the waterways of the land are though, everyone else's plant has stream, or pools, or lakes. Your planet is more like a beautiful desert.

=== Canter: Take a walk

You decide to take a break from all the killing and enjoy the scenery that your planet has to offer. The large castles with varying designs in architecture. The rich, green sloping hills, the large trees casting huge shadows across the deep valleys. You can just feel a poem at the heart of this place. You have to remember to write a poem and share it with your best pal Muenia, she seems to enjoy your poetry a lot!

Good thing you've already got your Poem Keeper Senior in your Knightly Modus, to retrieve it you must simply recite a quote. Hmm, something about swords should suffice. Let's see. Oh! You know! Ahem. "The mind is sharper than the sword." You're sure it was said by some sort of playwright, Trolliam Threshspear, may he rest in peace. Your modus is reluctant to hand anything out after that fair to middling quote, but, whatever. You retrieve your notebook. Yes!

=== Canter: Write haiku

Hmm. Maybe something like:

Land made just for me Rolling hills yet missing seas You are breathtaking

Perfect! You must share it with Fleecy, that is before you ask her to… Never mind that you'll cross that bridge when you get there.

=== Canter: Troll Fleecy

*equineCavalier began trolling drowsyShepherd*

EC: Fleecy!  
EC: Love! You simply must listen to this poem I wrote.  
EC: Fleecy!  
EC: Hello?  
DS: … hi… can we talk… later im kind of… in the middle of something… EC: This will take only a moment.  
DS: … canter… EC: Just one moment.  
EC: Ahem EC: Land made just for me EC: Rolling hills, yet missing seas EC: You are breathtaking EC: … EC: What do you think?  
DS: … its lovely but… i should really get… baaack to work EC: We should just talk for a while, we barely do that anymore.  
EC: I actually wanted to ask you something. DS: … hmm…?  
EC: Well, we've been in a relationship for a while… and I know we feel the same way about one another.  
EC: I guess what I'm trying to say is… I have overwhelming red feelings for you, it is like a white hot flame that burns inside me. I love you so much!  
DS: … uh… EC: What I'm trying to say is… will you consider…  
EC: Filling a bucket with me?  
DS: ?:O DS: … oh my..!  
DS: … no.  
EC: Excuse me?  
DS: … i'm sorry… this is just a lot… filling… um… those things… are far into the future…  
DS: … this is moving too fast… i just think… DS: … we need some space… DS: !  
DS: … no pun intended… DS: … canter…?  
EC: So, what are you sAying?  
EC: are We braking uP?  
EC: Is it Me?! EC: wAs it sOMEthing i ddi?  
EC: sumThing I said?  
EC: i wAs too ForwDRa rigth?  
EC: Is that it? im sorry, i feel so SHeepIsh right nwo!  
EC: I can chagne for you!.  
DS: … um… sorry i just cant… do this right now… DS: … please dont get upset… its not ewer fault… im just not ready… for this right now… EC: thiS cant Be haPpening! not To me!  
EC: pleAse dont breKa up wit me!  
EC: I loVe ewe! ;(  
DS: :'O … i… i have to go… EC: nO please EC: dontr leeve me!  
EC: Fleecy!  
EC: :'(''

*drowsyShepherd ceased trolling equineCavalier*

What just happened? Did you just lose your matesprit? This has to be a dream, it can't be real! But, you know it is, you drove her away. What do you do with yourself?! You sit down in the soft grass, mouth agape, tears streaming down your face. Your heart hurts as if when she left your heart tore off a piece of itself to follow her. Why?! Why does it hurt so much! You just want the pain to stop.

=== Canter: Run

You stand up and run. You have no idea where your running to, you just run. But, you know you cannot escape the hurt, you're so worthless, you can't even keep your own matesprit happy. What is wrong with you?! You don't know and right now you don't even care. You just run. 


End file.
